1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable, manually operated, countertop bucket apparatus for storing and dispensing ice cubes and the like.
2. Background Information
Though conventional ice buckets are useful, particularly during a party, in that they avoid repeated trips by multiple users to the refrigerator/freezer, there are some problems attendant with the traditional ice bucket. First, the user's hands can become cold, wet, and uncomfortable from contact with the ice. This is often a particular problem for the hostess/server. Second, melt water from the ice and ice bucket often drips onto the user's clothes, the surrounding floor, etc., which is particularly disadvantageous during a party. Third, since many people place their hands or used cups into the ice bucket to scoop up ice, the ice and the inside of the bucket may become unsanitary. Both of the user's hands are usually occupied in this endeavor: one hand to hold the glass and one to scoop ice. Fourth, melted ice water on the floor can on occasion pose a safety hazard. Also, it is difficult, if not impossible, to scoop ice out of a conventional ice bucket with a long utensil without having to tilt the bucket.
With the ice bucket dispensing apparatus of the present invention, ice cubes and other ice bodies can be dispensed into a drinking glass or other receptacle without user contact with the ice. Using the present invention, ice bodies are dispensed from an upper bucket portion of the apparatus into a drinking glass or other receptacle positioned in a dispensing alcove in a lower dispenser portion of the apparatus. The drinking glass or other receptacle is pushed against a push lever on the ice bucket dispenser assembly, which causes ice cubes to be dispensed into the receptacle. This can be done one-handed. With the present apparatus, the bucket need not be uncovered as often, hence airborne bacteria and viruses are less likely to enter the bucket.
Also, the problem of melt water dripping from the ice bucket is solved by the ice melt drainage/collection system of the present invention. This both maintains sanitary conditions and protects the user. The users' hands need not be exposed to cold ice, and melt water is prevented from dripping onto the users' clothes and the floor, so safety issues are unlikely to occur. The apparatus of the present invention is useful for home use, as well as use in other locations, such as an outdoor picnic, at the office, etc.